Journal Entry 2
''Halfling Year 1930 Day 2 'Party: Tristan, Melvin & Nathaniel' Party begins by following the caravan. They play a simple betting game for a while, until they are attacked by four bugbears, one of which is riding an giant insect. After dispatching them, the party returns to Kalimart, when they find Steve, the King's page-boy, who delivers them a message to return to Sudan. ---- '''Combat Spoils' *''Sold'' **3x Leather Armor **3x Light Shield, Heavy **1x Light Shield, Steel **4x Morning Star *''Claimed'' **1x Chain Shirt Tristan **12x Javelin Tristan, 6x Melvin Quest Rewards *Necklace of Ghanim (Amulet of Natural Armor +1) Melvin *100 gp [per member] ---- Upon returning to Sudan, Phil quietly slips into the party until Solarith discovers him when they enter the castle courtyard. Party: Tristan, Melvin, Nathaniel & Wei Hong The King (who is also Solarith's elder brother) informs of a recent break-in and discovered a cube-like artifact has been stolen from the castle treasury. Also, since the disappearance of the artifact, a serial killing has taken place. He then passes a book called the "Journal of King Sudan II" to Solarith. According to the city guard, the most recent death was discovered outside the tavern with the victim's heart ripped out. Inside, the party hears of rumors about a dark creature haunting the area, or that the deaths were cause as a punishment from a deity, or the deaths were due to the murders of a local noble as the bodies were found around the noble's home (Hilgate). The party decides to stake-out Hilgate while Phil, after being given a sigil of Solarith's house, is sent to investigate Hilgate. The noble, Roddrick, claims that he is not involved despite accusations, and suggests to investigate the sewers. As the party enters the sewers, the discover the presence of an evil altar. A werewolf and two rat-minions attack, killing Aldwin. The rest of the party survives and heads back to Hilgate. ---- Combat Spoils *''Sold'' **1x Chainmail **1x Longsword **1x Light Crossbow **20x Bolts Aldwin's Loot *''Sold'' **1x Breastplate **1x Light Shield, Wooden **1x Longsword **1x Longbow **1x Backpack *''Claimed'' **1x Potion of CLW (9HP) Nat **2x Potion of CLW (6HP) Tristan **2x Flask of Holy Water Tristan **1x Healer's Kit Tristan **1x Silk Rope Hong **1x Everburning Torch Nat *''Party Fund'' **215 gp 'Rewards' *Belt of Giant Strength +2 Melvin ---- Upon reaching Hilgate, they discovered the building was empty, while scratch marks adorn the walls. According to the weaponsmith, Roddrick had left in a hurry. According to the city guard, Roddrick left for business due south-east. Returning and reporting back to the king, he orders for the live arrest of Roddrick, and rewards each member with 200gp. The party decided to pursue Roddrick to Elyssium, but learnt that it was under lockdown due to an assassination attempt on the Queen. However, they were fortunate to find a trader who was willing to try his luck in Elyssium. At Elyssium, the party was denied entry by a Captain of the Silvery Knights. By the order of the queen, Elyssium was to be locked down until further notice. Roddrick had slipped through the town before it was locked down, and he continued south to Malan. Using the authority of Prince Solarith, they put a warrant for Roddricks arrest to the good captain. Having no choice, the party decided to take a detour into the troll forest. In the forest, they encountered a sleeping troll, and managed to kill it. The party was about to take a short rest when a troublesome human turned up with three rampaging trolls on his tail. The Halfling Rogue Phil, managed to lose one troll by using his acrobatic training to weave in and out of the forest undergrowth. As the troll was hindered by its large size, it quickly fell behind. Nivlem, the party cleric, casted the spell Obscuring Mist, and the party ran in another direction in an attempt to confuse the trolls. One troll pursued the party in the wrong direction. Unfortunately the party could not shake off the remaining troll easily, so Arwin, bringer of trolls, decided to separate from the party in an attempt to lure him into the deep forest. Unfortunately, he himself got lost in the deep forest, and was unable to shake off the troll. He tried casting a Fear spell on the troll, to little effect. If anything, it appeared that the troll got even more hungry due to the exercise. Another troll even joined the pursuit. When it seemed that the trolls were literally breathing down his neck, Arwin burst into a clearing with a fountain in the middle. Without thinking, he plunged into the fountain, and two unicorn stallions, their supple skin white as snow, burst forth from the sparkling fountain water. Arwin watched through the clear water as they leapt gracefully through the air, facing the two trolls. The trolls hesitated for a second, and then took off in the opposite direction. The party managed to find Arwin, and they exchanged "pleasantries" with the one who had caused them all the trouble. As no one could understand the unicorns, Nivlem the dwarf cleric casted a spell that allowed him to understand all languages. The party was not allowed to stay in the sacred grove, but the unicorns were willing to guide them out of the forest. They also learnt that only virgin girls could ride the unicorns. At Malan, the party discovered that Roddrick had passed through only two hours ago. As their next destination, Utopia, was of a colder climate, they decided to stop to acquire winter clothing. They also had to make a difficult search for a caravan master willing to head to Utopia, as trade was minimal due to recent hostilities between the two towns. The party reached Utopia safely. ---- Party Fund Report *Generated Profit: 512 gp *Balance from Session 1: 0 gp **Final Total: 512 gp ---- Category:Journal